Tödliche Eis
|image=File:Tödliche_Eis.png|275px |Previous Level = Shangri-La |Next Level = Concrete Jungle |Created By = Ebon Shadowshot and 900bv |Creation Date = 23rd September 2011 |Characters = Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen |Enemies = Zombies, Shrieker Zombie, Napalm Zombie |Location = The Arctic Circle, Himilayas |Date = December 2013}} (German: Deadly Ice), is the eleventh map in the Zombies series and the first in the Excess Focus storyline, taking place almost immediatley following the events of the Eclipse Easter Egg. It was released on the 23rd August 2011 in the 'Rezurrection' Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops alongside Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. It features two new Wonder Weapons, the X-Fire Ray, which fires a concentrated beam of flames through Zombies, and the Sonic Orb, which is a tactical grenace which explodes in a sonic wave. Story Richtofen's Grand Scheme involved the North Pole, which hosts the world's largest (and most potent) Element 115 meteorite had crash landed and infected the water. It was this water that eventually spread over most of the world, infecting it (explaining why places such as the Pacific, America and Siberia are infected). Richtofen, however, knew that all the Zombies infected can be controlled by a single entity. As the Inuit and others became infected after drinking the water, Richtofen found himself having to overcome another obstacle. Eventually, he realised to maximise his survival skills, he would have to return to the Himilayas in order to upgrade his utilities. He does realise what is in store for him, in the North. Overview Tödliche Eis is the second largest Zombies map to date, dwarfed only by Dead Ops Arcade. Players will start out in Shangri-La, with Richtofen having the Focusing Stone (and thus, seven perks) at the foot of the temple, with the stairs unlocked. There is a teleporter located behind the Pack-A-Punch machine. The doors are open, but the Punji Spikes are permenatly up, preventing acess. Quick Revive is located here. Staying in Shangri-La leaves no consequence, however should the Player(s) remain too long, Napalm Zombies will begin to spawn. After more time, Shrieker Zombies will accompany the Napalm, complicating the situation. Teleporting brings the group to the North Pole, each player can go on their own, or go in groups should they make it in time. Should the player return to Shangri-La via the starting teleporter, they will encounter normal Zombies. However, all players in the game will be teleported to Shangri-La as a special round, where they will encounter the Napalm and Shrieker Zombies. After the last Zombie is killed, Max Ammo will be dropped. This is one of three methods of obtaining a Random Perk Bottle (See Below). More description TBA Random Perk Bottle There are three ways to obtain the Random Perk Bottle: *It appears randomly when a Wonder Weapon is obtained from the Mystery Box or one of the Musical Easter Eggs are activated, with a timer of 60 seconds *When a Shrieker Zombie is killed in a Napalm Patch during a special round, the Random Perk will drop *It can occasionly appear when an Sonic Orb explodes, with a 5% chance. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenades (x2) *Knife Offwall Weapons *M14 *Olympia *MPL *AK-74u *M16 *MP5K *PM63 *Claymores *M67 Grenades *Semtex *Harpoon Mystery Box *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb *X Fire-Ray *Sonic Orb *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Olympia Only obtainable after completing the Major Easter Egg *Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *PPSH-41 *STG-44 *Bouncing Betty *Steilhandgrenade *Molotov Cocktail *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun *Sten *DP-28 *Grim Reaper Main Easter Egg Musical Easter Eggs *Frozen Tomb - Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman *Let it Snow (8-Bit) - greenRiverThriller Radios Quotes Trivia *This is the first map to be created by Ebon Shadowshot and 900bv. Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Gruntijackal Category:900bv Category:900bv's Maps Category:Conjoint Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Tödliche Eis Category:Excess Focus